The present invention broadly relates to exercise devices adapted for fitness training of individuals. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an exercise device that is directed to having an overall aerobics and coordination training effect. Specifically, the present invention is directed to a weighted hoop-shaped exercise device.
Since mankind first began to have available leisure time, a broad range of sporting and exercise activities have drawn interest both from men and women. Among these diversions include a wide variety of games and sports. Many sporting activities, such as running, wrestling, swimming, etc. do not rely on the particular use of props. On the other hand, some sports and leisure activities employ simple props, such as balls, bats, clubs, rackets and even more complex instruments.
Historically, most of human population relied on manual labor in order to survive. As a result, the normal daily routine of most persons provided sufficient exercise to maintain a healthy body. In modern times, the movement away from intensive manual labor has caused a decline of the normal exercise received by many segments of the population. This is true for both assembly line workers and office personnel. Accordingly, there has been an increasing focus of attention on leisure time exercise.
While many persons actively participate in a variety of leisure time exercise programs, such activities normally take place at specialized facilities. Participation requires the individual to travel to such facilities, and it becomes all too easy to skip an exercise session. Home exercise equipment, on the other hand is often expensive, cumbersome and takes up excessive space in the dwelling.
Another disadvantage of exercise regimens is that they are often boring endeavors. Although calisthenics, such as push-ups, sit-ups, leg lifts, etc. are quite good exercise regimens, many persons simply find them boring. Therefore, it is a challenge to find exercise activities that are more enjoyable.
In addition to these considerations, it is advisable for most persons to engage in low impact exercise such as aerobics and aquatics. Such activities are favored in that they more gently stretch, tone and exercise the muscle groups. The present invention is directed to a low impact aerobic-type activity that is designed to be fun and entertaining during participation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and useful exercise device that is fun and entertaining for an individual to use.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a simple and inexpensive aerobic exercise device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an aerobic exercise device that can readily be used in one""s own home yet which requires a minimal amount of space for use and storage.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an exercise device that massages the body while helping tone and strengthen the muscles.
According to the present invention, then, device is provided for exercising the human body. Broadly, the device according to the present invention includes a core configured in an annular shape and constructed of a rigid, first material. The core is received in a sleeve constructed with a second material that is relatively soft such that the core and the sleeve define a hoop that may be placed around a body part of the user. The user may then rotate the hoop by movement of the body. The core operates to supply a weight for exercising a body part while the sleeve operates to cushion the affect the core against the body part during rotation.
Preferably, the core is constructed of a solid steel rod having a circular cross-section although it is contemplated that the core be constructed of a hollow steel tube. Alternatively, other heavy, rigid materials such as plastics, metals (other than steel) and the like may be employed for the construction of the core. In any event, it is preferred that the rod is bent into an annular shape with the opposite rod ends being welded together. Where the core is a solid steel rod, it preferably has a diameter of between 0.335 inches (0.85 centimeter) and 0.415 inches (1.0 centimeter). Moreover, it is desired that the hoop have an internal radius of between 12 inches (30.5 centimeter) and 20 inches (51.0 centimeter).
The sleeve is preferably elongated and has opposite sleeve ends secured together by an adhesive so as to completely encase the core. Moreover, the sleeve preferably has a wall thickness of between 0.363 inches (0.92 centimeters) and 0.513 inches (1.3 centimeters). The material used to construct the sleeve may either frictionally grip the core or be loose-fitted about the core. Preferably the sleeve is constructed of a medium density, closed-cell polyvinyl chloride foam material such as that known as 700-Grip material. If desired, the external surface of the sleeve may be undulated in construction to provide for protrusions that project radially inwardly of the hoop. These circumferential ribs may be provided by a plurality of separate circumferential ribs spaced-apart by a plurality of circumferential troughs. Alternatively, a spiral thread-like rib may extend around the hoop.
The present invention is also directed to a method of exercising the human body. Here, the method includes the steps of placing a hoop around a body part of a user, such as the waist, wherein the hoop is formed by a rigid core of a first material and an outer sleeve of a soft material. Next, the hoop is rotated by movement of the body so that the hoop travels around the body part.
The present invention is also is directed to a method of forming the above-described exercise device. Here, the method includes forming an elongated, rigid but bendable member having opposite ends into an annular shape. The annular member is inserted into a sleeve of foam material that has opposite sleeve ends. Next, the ends of the elongated member are connected after it is connected after it is inserted into the sleeve. Finally, the sleeve ends are joined together after the ends of the elongated member are connected together.
The method according to the present invention may include the step of using a lubricating powder to facilitate insertion of the elongated member into the sleeve. Where the member is steel, the step of connecting is preferably accomplished by welding. The method may include the step of protecting the sleeve ends during welding by forcing them apart a sufficient distance so that the ends of the steel member may be welded together; thereafter, the sleeve ends are brought back together after the weld has cooled.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more readily appreciated and understood from a consideration of the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments of the present invention when taken together with the accompanying drawings, in which: